


This is Stupid.

by bromom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromom/pseuds/bromom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have recently moved into a small apartment. You've left your noisy house behind for the quiet, student life. It was getting pretty hard to concentrate on your studies in that home what with all the blabbering going on 24/7. The last thing you'd expected was to fall for a beautiful red-headed girl named Terezi Pyrope, and spend your days trying to win her over - Only to find out she's taken by a certain Dave Strider.</p><p>Parties, coffee shop meetups, romance and heartbreak. Everything you'd expect in a silly Humanstuck fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Stupid.

Karkat Vantas cursed under his breath as he carried his belongings up the stairs. _God dammit, why did the elevator just have to be broken?_ It was his first day at this apartment and he already wasn't doing great. He pushed open the door to floor eight, dropping his boxes and bag in the process. He groaned loudly, not really giving a damn if he was disturbing his neighbors. As he bent down to pick it all up, he noticed a hand reaching out to help him. Karkat looked up, face to face with a pretty red-headed girl. 

She grinned, blue eyes shining. "Hi there!" she said, extending her hand. "Terezi Pyrope. Nice to meet ya!"

"Karkat. Vantas." he said, shaking her hand. 

Beautiful was an understatement. Any guy would be lucky to call her his. Karkat couldn't help but stare. Freckles dotted her rosy cheeks, perfect little circles. Her lips were thin and painted black, spread apart to reveal pearly white teeth. Her messy hair came just above her shoulders, rogue strands swept across her pale face. Terezi was dressed simple but nice, sporting a teal tank top, jean shorts and red converse.

"You're the new guy, right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Damn, that was so adorable.

"Yeah." Karkat replied, picking up his things. He tried not to look too much at her - he didn't want to come off weird - but soon realized it was a hard task. "Apartment H6."

"Right." she said, rolling the r. "Apartment H3." Karkat's eyes widened and excitement momentarily fluttered in his chest. They weren't too far away from each other, just down the hall, and he hoped they would be able to become friends. 

Terezi seemed to notice this excitement and giggled, getting up. "Do you want me to help you carry your stuff?" she asked, already carrying a few things.

"Uh... If you want to?" he said awkwardly. Terezi started walking to his room so he assumed that was a yes. He followed her and opened the door.

"Wow..." Terezi murmured upon entering. "You've got a nice apartment. Great view, too." She moved over to the window, looking out at the busy street below them. The building was located in the heart of the city, right in the middle of downtown.

"Thanks." Karkat said, joining her and sitting down on the windowsill next to her. He turned around and looked at his room, cardboard boxes strewn across the hardwood floors. He had a lot of unpacking to do.

Terezi followed his eyes and got up. She seemed to have read his mind and said, "Well, seems like you need to unpack. I'll leave you to it, and maybe I'll stop by later?"

Karkat stood up as well, looking down at his feet. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He led her to the door and waved goodbye. "Later, Terezi!"


End file.
